


En nuestro bando

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Bodyswap, Brave Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort/Angst, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Guilty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Scared Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), Tired Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Crowley y Azirafel encuentran inesperadamente la manera de enfrentarse al peligro que se cierne sobre ellos.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	En nuestro bando

**Author's Note:**

> Una versión alternativa sobre cómo pudo suceder el cambio de cuerpo, escrita después de ver demasiadas veces un vídeo de _Good Omens_ con la canción _Rewrite the stars_ en YouTube.

Crowley se desplomó en el asiento del autobús. No era mucho más cómodo que el banco del que acababa de levantarse, pero estaba tan exhausto que no dudaba ser capaz de quedarse dormido con la cara pegada al cristal, arropado por la penumbra, el silencio y el balanceo del vehículo.

De pronto, una mano se posó sobre la que él tenía apoyada en el reposabrazos. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Se irguió y escrutó el entorno en busca de la amenaza que había llevado a Azirafel a hacer ese gesto, mientras pensaba consternado: «¿Tan pronto?».

Enseguida se percató de que no había ninguna presencia sobrenatural en las inmediaciones, a excepción del ángel que estaba sentado a su lado, temblando como una hoja con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del extremo opuesto del pasillo.

Crowley giró la mano hasta que ambas palmas quedaron encaradas y despacio, muy despacio, fue entrelazando los dedos con los de Azirafel.

Este tardó en reaccionar. Tal vez por cansancio, por el ensimismamiento o sencillamente porque dudaba sobre el modo correcto de proceder. Aunque nada de lo que hiciera podía empeorar su situación respecto al Cielo, Crowley entendía que era difícil despojarse del miedo a que alguien te descubriera cometiendo una infracción. Buscar el contacto ya le habría exigido buenas dosis de valentía, si es que no lo había hecho instintivamente, impulsado por un anhelo desesperado de consuelo y protección.

Por fin, Azirafel lo miró y habló con voz tan queda que Crowley no lo habría oído de no tener toda la atención centrada en él.

—¿Crees que lo siguiente que nos ocurra también formará parte del Plan Inefable?

Crowley tardó en contestar. No estaba seguro y tampoco tenía claro lo que prefería creer. Bastante horrible era la idea de que todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento había sido planeado. La Caída, el Infierno, el Edén, seis mil años de dudas, sufrimiento y temores, once de tensión y trabajo infructuoso, una semana espantosa que había culminado con la salvación de la Tierra pero que los había dejado expuestos a la ira de ambos bandos. ¿Seguía Dios jugando con ellos, sonriendo mientras manejaba las fichas en el tablero cósmico de la existencia? ¿O los había abandonado a su suerte para comenzar otra partida en la que ya no eran importantes? Crowley ignoraba cuál de las dos opciones era más cruel.

—Sea como sea, nos las apañaremos —respondió deseando que no se le notara la incertidumbre.

Azirafel intentó sonreír, pero la tristeza que le brillaba en los ojos era tan evidente como descorazonadora.

—Hay quien piensa que el destino está escrito en las estrellas —comentó, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla opuesta. Era una noche despejada y tranquila, como un velo tejido con maestría para ocultar el hecho de que todo había estado a punto de irse a la mierda—. Es una teoría interesante, ¿no te parece? Significaría que el Plan lleva trazado desde mucho antes del principio de los tiempos y que podríamos leerlo como en un libro si supiéramos cómo mirar.

—Lo dudo. Yo estuve allí cuando se crearon las estrellas, ayudé a formar unas cuantas y en ninguna metí el destino de nadie.

—Tal vez sí, sin darte cuenta.

Crowley hizo una mueca. Tenía razón, y odiaba que la tuviera.

—Pues me da igual —declaró—. Si nuestro destino está escrito ahí arriba, y si no es el que nosotros queremos, lo reescribiremos a nuestro gusto.

—Me temo que somos demasiado pequeños para cambiar algo tan grande, querido.

Seguía temblando. Crowley le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar. No era justo que alguien tan bueno sufriera, que tuviera tanto miedo, que hubiera perdido su hogar, sus creencias, su seguridad y la visión de un futuro lleno de dicha y armonía tan solo en el espacio de unas horas.

La vida no era justa.

Pero hacía milenios que se había prometido hacer cuanto pudiera por la felicidad de ese ángel y no pensaba rendirse ahora.

—Azirafel —dijo con firmeza, y aguardó hasta que su amigo estuvo listo para girarse de nuevo hacia él antes de continuar—: he atravesado un muro de fuego maldito, he conducido sesenta kilómetros en un coche en llamas, he detenido el tiempo en las narices del mismísimo Satanás. ¿No me crees capaz de mover todos los astros del bendito firmamento para… —vaciló un instante, pero decidió que tal y como estaban las cosas ya no había motivos para andarse con rodeos— para estar contigo?

Azirafel esbozó una sonrisa; tímida, insegura, pero de las de verdad, y Crowley se dijo que pondría patas arribas el cosmos solo por esa sonrisa.

Pero desapareció como había venido. El ángel parpadeó unas cuantas veces y contrajo la mano involuntariamente, como si hubiera estado a punto de retirarla pero al final hubiera optado por dejarla allí. Crowley contuvo el impulso de agarrarla con más fuerza; flexionó un poco más los dedos para aumentar el contacto, pero se obligó a mantener el agarre lo bastante flojo para que Azirafel pudiera apartarse si lo deseaba.

—¿Cuántas veces te he rechazado, Crowley?

—¡Pffff! —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Quién lleva la cuenta? Ya da igual.

—No, no da igual —repuso Azirafel en un tono que le rompió el corazón—. Sé que te he hecho daño y lo lamento. —Los ojos le brillaban llenos de culpa y era obvio que le costaba mirar a Crowley a la cara, pero hacía el esfuerzo porque era la criatura más valiente que el demonio había conocido—. Creía que… Toda la vida… —Tragó saliva—. En fin, estaba equivocado. Pero eso no es excusa —concluyó—. No te merecías que te tratara así. Lo siento muchísimo.

Crowley no le guardaba rencor. Él también había dicho cosas de las que se arrepentía. El mundo estaba a punto de acabarse, los dos estaban aterrorizados, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, Azirafel era incapaz de tomar decisiones rápidas. Lo raro habría sido no colisionar. Y, de todos modos, ahora no servía de nada mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, sabía que Azirafel tenía que expresar todos esos remordimientos en voz alta y no le costaba adivinar la respuesta que necesitaba oír.

Se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. La cara de Azirafel era un libro abierto y, por una vez, quería que la suya también lo fuera. Quería que el ángel viera la sinceridad, la ternura, la devoción, todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a ver, ni él a mostrarle por completo.

Y, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pronunció las palabras que tan importantes eran para su amigo:

—Te perdono.

El ángel sollozó y bajó la mirada mientras las emociones acumuladas tomaban el control, libres de las cadenas que las habían mantenido sujetas durante tanto tiempo. Crowley esperó en silencio, sin dejar de acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para recordarle que seguía con él, que no lo abandonaría. Sabía que lo que Azirafel guardaba dentro habría bastado para destruir a cualquiera menos fuerte que él. Sabía que había cosas que el ángel debería superar por su cuenta. Pero él estaría ahí. Por supuesto que estaría. Ni el agua más bendita lograría apartarlo de su lado.

Por fin, Azirafel alzó la vista. Se secó las lágrimas, posó una mano húmeda sobre la de Crowley, que quedó protegida entre ambas (ahora firmes, sin rastro de temblores), y dijo mirándolo con determinación:

—No te voy a mentir nunca más. Te lo prometo. Y, si hay que mover las estrellas para tener un futuro juntos, las moveré contigo. Nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

Esta vez fue Crowley quien se tomó su tiempo. No lloró, estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Sin embargo, necesitó unos minutos para asimilar las promesas del ángel, para poner en orden los pedazos de un corazón que se había quebrado y recompuesto demasiadas veces, para comprender que esa sensación que aleteaba vigorosa en el fondo de su alma era esperanza.

Cuando estuvo preparado, se giró un poco en el asiento (el delantero tuvo que desplazarse para dejarle espacio) y puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la de Azirafel.

Ahora se protegían el uno al otro. Aunque no lo habían verbalizado, ambos eran conscientes de que acababan de sellar un nuevo Acuerdo. Uno que sí merecía la mayúscula inicial. Uno tan íntimo, tan poderoso, que la única manera de romperlo sería destruirlos por completo, borrarlos totalmente de la urdimbre de la realidad. Y no iban a permitirlo.

—Estamos en nuestro bando —dijo—. Juntos.

Y era cierto. Nunca habían estado tan juntos como ahora. No se trataba de una unión física, ni tampoco mental, sino de algo… metafísico. Eran un demonio y un ángel, pero también eran otra cosa. Algo para lo que quizá no existiera la palabra en ningún idioma humano ni etéreo.

Hubo una vibración, una sacudida, un cosquilleo que le empezó en las manos y se le extendió hasta los rincones más remotos del espíritu. Parpadeó desconcertado y de pronto se encontró mirando unos ojos amarillos que había visto miles de veces en el espejo, solo que nunca tan repletos de pureza y de bondad.

—¿Qué…?

Y no eran solo los ojos: a Azirafel le había cambiado la cara, el cuerpo entero, incluso la ropa. Por un instante, Crowley tuvo la impresión de estar contemplando su propio reflejo… hasta que se reparó en que él también se había transformado.

Dio a su cuerpo la orden de mover las manos, y las que obedecieron fueron las suaves y rollizas.

Azirafel también probó, estirando y contrayendo los dedos finos y alargados que hasta entonces había manejado Crowley.

—Interesante —murmuró con una voz que no era la suya pero que al mismo tiempo sí lo era.

Crowley lo soltó con cautela y se tocó la cara, el pelo esponjado, los botones del chaleco centenario que de alguna manera inexplicable había sobrevivido a una descorporización y al Apocalipsis.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? —preguntó, asombrándose con el sonido de cada sílaba.

El ángel dejó de examinar la cabeza de serpiente del cinturón que ahora llevaba él.

—No lo entiendo del todo, pero… —Miró furtivamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba prestando atención y concluyó en un susurro—: Creo que hemos elegidos nuestros rostros.

¿De eso hablaba la profecía? Crowley apenas alcanzaba a atisbar una mínima parte de lo que significaba el intercambio que acababan de hacer. Era algo tan trascendental que no merecía la pena tratar de reflexionar sobre ello estando tan agotado; deberían discutirlo y comprenderlo juntos, pero este no era el momento.

Ahora, lo importante era que nadie más que ellos estaba al tanto.

—Me parece que acabamos de reescribir nuestro destino, ángel —dijo con una sonrisa conspiratoria, y Azirafel asintió con el mismo gesto.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en el centro de Londres, sus dos pasajeros sobrenaturales se apearon cautelosos pero decididos, temerosos y esperanzados, convencidos de que, fuera cual fuera el castigo que el Cielo y el Infierno les tuvieran reservado, saldrían vencedores gracias al secreto que compartían.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, animaos a dejar un comentario. :)


End file.
